New Kids at Bloors
by rgfawkes
Summary: JUST UPDATED! New term, new kids, new romance, new arse kicking time.
1. Chapter 1

Hs: This is HiddenSmile

Rg: This is Rgfawkes

Hs: We're co-writing a Charlie Bone fic. So…yeah.

Rg: Miranda and Lillie are mine and they are cool so ha!

Hs: Kacy, Oliver, Dayna, and Violet are my characters and they're coolier!

Rg: Oh yeah well U/N/POO! The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation!

Hs: Hey! Rgfawkes! Do the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Rg: We do not own CB. I don't even own my self. I had to sell it to get out of debt.:'(

* * *

There was smoke coming from Bloor's. It rose in the sky like a dark cloud above the city. No one noticed this though, they were used to the strange happenings at Bloor's, a school for kids gifted in art, drama, music, and some other not so usual talents. Inside Ezekiel sat in his laboratory coughing. 

"Stupid!" he coughed out. Ezekiel was 101 years old. His face resembled a skull. He had rotten, cracked teeth, and what little hair he had dripped out from under a black cap like wax. The only thing that seemed alive and human about him was his eyes, which glowed with a weird sort of power.

"Stupid!" he coughed again, his eyes traveling over the scorched chain metal, helmet, and black fur cape, which was still smoldering at the edges. Still cursing he rolled himself to the window. Opening the window, he could see the whole city. Tomorrow all those brats would be coming back. He didn't care though for he had some plans for a few special students.

"Miranda, you're going to be late!" A young girl came bounding down the stairs. "Bye Mom." she said as she kissed her mom on the cheek, grabbed a banana, and ran out the door. As she reached the end of the street, she saw a green bus pull up. "Just in time", she laughed as she ran towards the bus.

As she got on the bus, she looked for a seat beside a girl about halfway down the bus. The girl had shoulder-length chestnut brown hair that was tied back with a purple ribbon, grey eyes, and seemed rather quite.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Miranda asked a little nervous.

"No." said the girl as she turned in her seat alittle to face Miranda as she down.

"You're endowed aren't you?" the girl asked. "You have to be to be transferring in the middle of the year."

"I suppose so," said Miranda.

"I'm Lillie by the way," she said extending her hand.

"Miranda," Miranda said taking her hand. Miranda didn't really know this girl yet but she had already taken a liking to her. For the rest of the ride Miranda told Lillie about her family and Lillie told her about Bloor's.

When the bus finally arrived, Miranda was out followed closely by Lillie. As she looked up at the imposing building, she started to feel nervous.

"Are you alright?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah fine." answered Miranda her nerves starting to subside.

"Okay. We have to be quiet in the hall or we'll get detention." Lillie explained as she started up the stairs. "Just follow me."

As Miranda entered the hall, she saw people in blue and purple capes joining those in green. The people in blue were heading towards a sign with two crossed trumpets and the people in purple were heading towards two masks, one happy one sad. Miranda looked at Lillie and followed her under a sign with a crossed pencil and paintbrush.

Kacy followed Olivia under a sign with two masks and into the coatroom. Kacy had short brown spiky hair that was streaked with purple and pink and had a spotted scarf wrapped around her head, she wore pink colored contacts, dark purple eyeshadow, and blue lipstick. The coatroom was filled with all sorts of clothes. There were mirrors on one side of the wall where people were crowded around putting on all kinds of make-ups and face paints. Amongst all the clutter, there were lockers and pegs. Kacy found Olivia trading her black dress shoes for a bright pink pair with black and purple glitter.

"What do you think?" she asked sticking her foot out to Kacy.

"Cool." said Kacy looking at Olivia's foot.

"Thanks, Let's go." said Olivia hurrying towards a black door at the end of the room. Kacy followed her through the door and to her mime class.

After mime class Olivia and Kacy split ways, Olivia headed towards mathematics and Kacy going towards French. Kacy walked into the classroom and took a seat next to a girl in a green cape. She had long brown hair that was pulled back into two ponytails, blue eyes, and blue glasses.

"Hi, I'm Miranda."

"Kacy."

"This is Lillie." Miranda said pointing to a girl on her other side.

"Hi." Lillie said waving from beside Miranda.

"Are you new too?" asked Miranda.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kacy asked curiously.

"Lucky guess." she said smiling.

"Oh"

"Are you endowed too?" Miranda whispered to her.

"Yes but I would rather not say how yet." Kacy whispered back as she looked around to see if anyone was listening.

After that, the girls didn't have much time to talk as the teacher walked in. The rest of the day went by rather fast for Kacy. She had two more classes with Lillie and Miranda and the rest of her classes with Olivia so she was set as far as she was concerned. Pretty soon, dinner came and Kacy was walking down to the hall for dinner with Olivia.

The hall had three very long tables with benches that were slowly filling with children. Blue capes were on the left, purple in the center, and green on the right. At the end of the hall the staff sat at a fourth table, Olivia told Kacy was the High Table.

Olivia and Kacy took their seats at the drama table about half way down.

"Kacy, this is Oliver. Oliver this is Kacy." Olivia said pointing to a boy with long, red hair beside her. Oliver had green eyes, freckles, and a warm smile that could melt chocolate (H/s: anyone want s'mores? rg: Me! Me! Me! I want a taco!).

"Pleased to meet you Kacy." Oliver said smiling at her.

Kacy felt a blush creeping up her face and she fought to keep it down as she replied "Nice to meet you too."

"So Kacy how do you like your classes so far?" Oliver asked.

"They're okay," she mumbled looking down at her knees.

"Just wait, by Friday you'll be dieing to get out of here," he said smiling.

Oliver, Olivia, and Kacy talked for the rest of dinner and before she knew it, Dr.Bloor was standing at the end of the dais. "Miranda Evans, Kacy Potter!" he yelled making everyone in the hall jump. "The endowed have two hours of homework in the King's room." He looked around the hall studying the children then he yelled "Disperse!"

"Lillie, where's the King's room?" Miranda asked as people all around them were getting up.

"You see those two boys down there?" Lillie asked pointing to a tall black boy and an equally tall boy with spiky yellow hair that stood up as though electricity ran through it. "Just follow them," she said before hurrying off.

"Thanks" Miranda called after her before heading to the coatroom for her books and stuff. Just as Miranda made to leave the coatroom, a voice came from behind.

"Hi, I'm Emma." Miranda screamed as she jumped up in the air.

"Sorry." Emma apologized as she bent down to help Miranda pick up her books.

"It's nothing." Miranda said, "I would have dropped them at some point on my own. You scared me that's all."

"I heard that you were endowed and I thought you might need someone to show you where the King's room is so I'm sorry if I spooked you."

"You're a lifesaver Emma." Miranda said, "I had no clue where it was at."

"Your welcome. I also wanted to warn you that you might want to watch some of the other endowed people because some are for lack of a better word dangerous." Emma added looking serious.

"What do you mean by dangerous?" Miranda asked looking at Emma warily.

"Well some of them are in league with Mr. Ezekiel, this really old evil man, and they have been known to do some dangerous things and I thought you might want to know so that you can be on your guard."

"What do you mean by dangerous things?" Miranda asked her voice alittle suspicious.

"Like kidnap, make people disappear, hypnotize, things like that." Emma said frowning slightly.

"Oh my gawd!" Miranda exclaimed as she put a hand up to her mouth. "Thanks for warning me!"

"Don't mention it." Emma said as she straightened up with some of Miranda's books in her hand. "But I think that we might want to get a move on before we're late." she said handing Miranda her books.

So they set off across the hall, down a passage, turning a corner, and finally ascending a staircase where they arrived at a pair of big, black doors. Emma pushed one of the doors open and led the way into a big, circular room where four children already sat at a big, round table.

"Hi Emma." a boy with thick, black hair called as they walked into the room.

"Hey Charlie," Emma called as she dumped her books down beside a boy with a long face and droopy mousey brown colored hair.

"Miranda, this is Gabriel." Emma said as she pointed to the boy beside her. "And this is Billy, Dayna, and Charlie." Emma said gesturing first to a boy with white hair and red eyes, then to a girl beside him with short brown hair and glasses, and then to the boy that had said hello when they first entered the room.

"Hello." Miranda said as she put her books down beside Emma's.

A few minutes later Kacy walked in.

"Hello Kacy." Miranda said as Kacy sat down beside her.

"Hey"

"Guys this is Kacy, Kacy this is Gabriel, Dayna, Billy, Charlie, and Emma." she said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Hey" Kacy said.

Next to come in were the two boys Lillie had pointed out in the hall.

"Kacy, Miranda this is Lysander and Tancred." Emma said as the boys sat down opposite the girls.

"Nice to meet you two." said Lysander smiling.

Next, to come in were three girls one with a long nose, a rather big, and muscular, and one that was plump and panting slightly. A few minutes later two boys in purple capes walked in one had long, black hair and a wispy mustache, the other had weasley red hair and yellow eyes.

"Get to work!" said the mustachedy boy. (rg:I didn't write that!)

No one talked as they worked on their homework. Well it was quiet until…

"Can I help you?" Kacy asked.

"What?" Tancred asked.

"Well you were staring so I thought either you need something or had some weird eye disease that didn't allow you to blink." She explained.

Tancred was beginning to get angry. "For your information, I was looking at you because you're the weirdest person in this whole school!"

Kacy smiled at him. "You flatter me," she said and turned back to her work.

Miranda, who knew this comment was meant to be offensive, slapped her palm to her head.

After homework Emma was showing Miranda to the dormitories when Kacy came running up behind them and hugged Miranda.

"SEXUAL HARRASSMENT! SEXUAL HARRASSMENT! RAPE!" (Hs: Just like at school! Rg: I actually do this. Hs: good times! Good times!) Miranda screamed then ran randomly down the hall.

* * *

Rg: FIN 

HS: what da schnitzel does 'FIN' mean?

Rg: It's what I do at the end of stories I write… which is currently none.

Hs: But the stories not over!

Rg: I meant the end of the chapter if you want to get techincal.

Hs: Pfft! REVIEW! We accept flames…although we may not appreciate them, and we might yell at you!

Rg: Basically Flame and I'll break my foot off in you're a $$

Hs: TWITCHY SAID A WIRDY DIRD! We do however accept critism, preferably constructive.


	2. bleh

Hs: I changed my name from Hiddensmile to endowed with insanity. But I will keep calling myself Hs in the authors notes.

Rg: There was something in the air that night, the star were bright Fernando…oh yeah, thankies to our reviewers! You all are beautiful and sexy!

Hs: STOP SINGING ABOUT ME!

Rg: It's not about you it is a disco song about some guy named Fernando.

Hs: Now time to answer reviews from our hott reviewers:

prophecy of everlasting night- ...thanks!

lemur10: thanx! update your story!

Rg: Okay before we get to the disclaimer and story I have one last thing to say to our wonderful reviewers. To stay sexy you must review!

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

* * *

The next day at break Lillie, Emma, Miranda, and Dayna talked as they waited for their other two female friends. It wasn't hard for them to spot Olivia and Kacy because they were the most dramatic people in the school. 

"Hey!" Olivia shouted to her friends. Lillie, Emma, and Dayna shouted greetings back. Miranda waved at a distance hoping not to be hugged again.

The six girls talked about…well, girl things. As different as they were Miranda and Kacy had a lot in common; They both liked Harry Potter, Maroon 5, fan fiction, and they both had a monster love for or anything related to the red head god amongst men (Hs/Rg: (sigh)) Rupert Grint.

Somehow or another they got to the discussion of their endowments. Kacy and Miranda wanted to tell their friends their endowments in private.

"You can show us in the art room after classes are over," Emma said.

"Yes but we will have to be careful," said Dayna.

"Since when are you so careful?" asked Olivia.

Dayna adjusted her glasses, "Since when do you blush every time Fidelio comes around?"

"I do not!" Olivia argued.

"Really well here he comes."

Olivia spun around and sure enough the guys and a girl who was holding Lysander's hand were walking toward them. Olivia's cheeks went nice shade of summer rose blossom pink. (Hs: I hate pink.)

The girl let go of Lysander's hand and ran ahead of the boys toward the girls.

"Kacy, Miranda. this is Violet," Lillie introduced the girl. Violet had brown hair and violet eyes that lived up to her name.

The guys caught up and the whole group started talking about things…and stuff.

Kacy turned around and noticed Tancred at her with a look of freaked-outed-ness.

"Did you get that eye problem fixed yet?" Kacy asked him.

Tancred opened his mouth to argue but he felt a hand on his shoulder. It surprised him so he grabbed the hand with his own and looked to see who it was.

"Just forget it." Miranda said smiling at him. Tancred smiled back staring into her blue eyes, they stood like that until Kacy interrupted them by coughing. Be brought into reality Tancred realized he still had her hand in his and released it.

Charlie had a stupid grin on his face as he wolf whistled.

Tancred started to say something but Miranda had already beat him to it. She raised her foot and kicked him hard on the shins. Charlie fell to the ground. Emma bent down and wrapped an arm around his waist and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she helped him up. Everyone else just laughed, Emma looked back and gave them a dirty look as she helped a limping Charlie to a shady place to sit. When they had finished laughing the rest of the gang followed after them.

"KACY!" Miranda yelled. Kacy and Miranda stood where they were while the others headed towards Charlie and Emma. "What was that about?"

"WHAT WAS WHAT ABOUT?" Kacy asked.

"That!"

"Miranda you need to be clearer when you say that or people might think you mean…Oh the cough." Kacy said finally understanding.

Miranda nodded angrily.

An idea was forming in Kacy's small brain because a smirk was forming on her face.

"You like him don't you?"

"What!" Miranda exclaimed.

"You do."

"Do not!"

"Do to! Do to! Do to! Do to!" Kacy started jumping in excitement.

"I do not!"

Kacy stopped jumping. "You should tell him."

"What? No!"

"Then I'll tell him."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Miranda practically screamed, "If you do I swear…"

"Let's see" Kacy cut her off "Keep quiet and laugh in my mind or tell and risk torture by my friend."

"Don't you dare!"

Kacy smiled "I choose the latter".

Kacy started to run towards the gang before Miranda tripped her. Kacy spit out grass.

"Don't you dare tell anyone anything or I will tell Oliver that you fancy him and want to snog him senseless." Miranda threatened as she bent down to help Kacy up.

"What!" Kacy screamed in a very high-pitched voice. "I do not!"

"Then why were you saying his name in your sleep." Miranda said as she attempted to suppress a smile that was creeping up her face.

"I was not!" Kacy said as her voice got higher.

"Oliver…I love you Oliver…Oliver you're hott." Miranda said imitating Kacy in her sleep.

"Oh fine I won't tell." Kacy said defeated.

"That's what I thought." Miranda said satisfied.

As they joined the gang Tancred asked "What was all the screaming about?"

"Oh that was nothing." Miranda said unblushingly.

"Well it had to be something because you were screaming and Kacy was jumping around and then you tripped Kacy and then she started screaming in a high pitched voice." He said.

"What does it matter?" she said with a hint of something like a mixture of fear and anger.

"Well it matters because maybe I can help." He said in a slightly louder voice.

"Well it doesn't matter and thanks but you can't help." She said even louder than him.

"You know a little sno..." Kacy started.

"Kacy don't you dare finish that sentence." Miranda said furiously cutting her off. "I don't think I can really handle anymore right now from you miss cough."

"Hey don't talk to her like that just because of whatever went on over there!" Tancred yelled at Miranda.

"I'll talk however I want and you can't stop me!" Miranda yelled back at him.

An angry wind started to blow whipping everyone's capes around them. Tancred's hair to slightly spark with electricity. Miranda ,who's temper was at the boiling point now, started to float her hair flowing behind her in the air whipping around angrily.

"You are a very rude person!" Tancred yelled at Miranda oblivious to the fact that the group had started to edge away from the two of them.

"Look who's talking!" Miranda yelled back going up another inch or so from the ground.

"Hey! You see that right there is what I am talking about! You need to have someone teach you some manners!" He yelled back even louder so he could be heard over the raging wind.

"Well if you know someone tell them to give me a ring so I can schedule an appointment for you because you don't have any room to be talking about manners!" Miranda yelled at him.

Kacy smiled and shook her head. "They were SO made for each other," she said to herself.

"SHUT UP!" Miranda and Tancred yelled at her before turning back and screaming more insults at each other.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the King's Room that evening. Miranda and Tancred kept throwing each other dirty looks over the table. But after a fight like that who could blame them.

Both of them had screamed back and forth at each other till the end of break. Tancred had stormed off and Miranda glared at his back red in the face. Neither of them talked much for the rest of the day whether it be that their throats were sore or that they were just to mad the world may never know.

After the bell had rang the groups headed off to the art room where Fidelio, Violet, Lillie, and Olivia who, much to Kacy delight, had brought along Oliver.

"What up my home skillets!" Kacy said.

"Will you stop doing that?" Miranda asked.

"Nope," Kacy smiled.

Emma coughed. At that moment Asa walked in, Emma pulled out a gun, and shot him...did you really think we'd write that?

What really happened was that Emma coughed then said, "now, what are your endowments?"

Kacy pointed at Miranda signalling her to go first. Miranda pointed at Kacy.

"WILL SOMEONE SHOW US THEIR POWER ALREADY!" Tancred yelled.

Miranda opened her mouth to say something but Lillie put her hand over Miranda's mouth. Unfortunately, Lillie could not stop Kacy.

"Someone has a shovel up their butt," Kacy said.

"Miranda you go first," Olivia said.

"Okay," Miranda replied.

She pointed at a blank canvas and levitated it off the ground. A few seconds later though it crashed on the ground and tore.

"Sorry, I'm still learning to control it." She said repairing the canvas and replacing it on the easel.

"Cool," said Lysander.

"Meh," Tancred crossed his arms and turned away.

"Okay, Kacy. your turn," Oliver said to Kacy.

Kacy smiled shyly. she raised her right arm and…

* * *

Hs: Cliffy! BWAHAHA! 

Rg: Tune in next week (month? lol) for…chapter 3!

Hs: Remember, stay sexy!

This program was brought to you by: and Peter Pan Peanut Butter.

REVIEW! FLAMES ACCEPTED! we have an extinguisher!


	3. MmmWalter

Rg: Yeah we know we haven't updated in a while…

Hs: Seven months to be exact.

Rg: Yeah but who's counting. We apologize. We probably should have said that we planned to put this story on hiatus. This school year has been a lot more hectic and involved…

Hs: …And by hectic and involved she means the teachers have been overloading us with homework and there's been lots of fights and gang wars and crap and we haven't had any snow days.

Rg: ...We had the chapter started in the beginning of the year… but we lost it.

Hs: And by that she means I lost it.

Rg: Yeah.

silence

Rg: Yep…

Hs: Yup…

Rg: Okay then disclaimer time!

Hs: We don't own Charlie Bone, just like a lot of things.

Rg: How I wish I owned Pac Sun's Daydream Lilu shirt… sigh

Hs: How I wish I owned Hot Topic's Samurai Champloo hoodie…sigh

Both: How we wished we owned Pac Sun and Hot Topic… double sigh

**Chapter three: **

Kacy smiled shyly. She raised her right arm and…

A canvas immediately caught fire and blazed high.

The group of students leapt back, gasps came from a couple, a dark word from Miranda, and a high pitched squeal coming from Emma.

Kacy laughed then waved her left arm. All at once the fire disappeared leaving the canvas scorched.

"So," said Charlie, "what was that? You're an elemental controller, or something?"

Kacy shrugged her shoulders. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

Everyone stared, not commenting.

Kacy sighed, "I can control fire, wind, earth, water, metal, and darkness/light stuff but the last one's a work in progress and doesn't really count yet. Course there are limits. I can't do too big of stuff, tsunamis and such."

"Work in progress?" Oliver questioned.

"Yeah. See it's not _really_ an element but it is, and you see…"

A jiggle of a doorknob interrupted Kacy. The group turned to look at the door that would soon be open, revealing them out of bed at an inappropriate hour.

Miranda looked at her watch and muttered a swear word.

"Matron," Charlie said.

"Quick! We can squeeze in here," Fidelio gestured to an open closet.

When Fidelio said 'squeeze', that's what he literally meant. The closet was not large, certainly not meant for this many young people. Not to mention some awkward positions a few were in. For example, Kacy's foot was on the wall by Miranda's head, which was slammed against Tancred who was backed into a corner. Also, Kacy had been backed up against another wall and was standing by Oliver who had his arm up on the wall, so now he technically had his arm around Kacy. Lysander and Gabriel somehow managed to be smushed together, which could lead to some unwanted slash. Charlie, Olivia, and Fidelio were pushed against random walls. Emma somehow wound up on the floor and got a good view of people's rears…. (Don't take that into deeper perspective. Please.)

Everyone was silent as they heard matron's footsteps slowly inspecting the room. Eventually however they heard her deem it child free and walk out closing the door behind her with a silent SNAP! All at once everyone started to grumble about their aches and pains from being smushed together like that for so long.

"Oh yeah Fidelio. Real great hiding spot. May I suggest we try hiding in the tiny paint box I saw beside the closet, too! I'm picking our spot next time." Miranda muttered into Tancred's chest, her voice practically bathing in a giant Jacuzzi sized tub of hot, steaming sarcasm.

"Will somebody just open the door already?" Gabriel muttered. Wherever he was he sounded as if he was somewhat strangled and fighting and for air.

Eventually however they all managed to make it out of the closet alive. Seeing as they had nothing left to say or do to each other they all broke off into groups and scurried off to their respective dormitories before they were caught by matron or Manfred.

Even though they were closer, the girls were the last to get to bed that night being as Kacy insisted they all creep 'Secret Agent, James Bond' style through the halls. Miranda and Olivia were the only ones who seemed really keen on the idea.

The next day Dayna, Lillie, Miranda, and Emma stood in a misshapen circle at break in morning as they talked before…

"Oi, you lot! NAKED WOMEN!" That got the group's attention as they all to see Kacy waving at them where Charlie, Olivia, Tancred, Lysander, … well basically everyone that matters, which is all the 'good' endowed children plus Fidelio, stood in a huddle.

The group started over towards them. As they got nearer they could tell that something was amiss.

"Yo my homie-g dawgs. My ghetto fabulous peeps." Miranda said giving everyone a sideways peace sign.

Everyone stared at her.

"Were you dropped as a child?" Dayna asked.

"Hey don't hate the player! Hate the game!" Miranda shot back adopting a ghetto stance.

Tancred rolled his eyes.

"Yeah man! Don't be hatin'! That's just how we roll." Kacy said also adopting a ghetto stance.

"Hem, hem…," Lysander said, smiling slightly. "I believe we're all here for a reason. Olivia, you said you had something important to tell us?"

"Oh yeah!" Olivia said jumping up brightly. "I was walking to break and I heard Manfred and Asa talking to old Mr. Bloor. They were saying stuff like, "We can't be too harsh. We want them on our side." Then I heard Asa say something like, "What are we going to do if they don't agree? You've seen who they hang out with. If you ask me they're as good as lost to us." "I've already got a plan worked out if they don't come willingly…" And then I had to leave because there was this mean prefect coming down the hall and I didn't want detention."

"Well it definitely sounds as if the Bloors are up to something." Charlie said.

"I suggest…" Gabriel began but was cut off by a yell from across the field.

"Evans! Potter!" Ten heads looked round to see Manfred and Asa walking towards them.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it!" Miranda said quickly, throwing her hands up in the air in surrender. It was a knee-jerk reaction of hers. Let's just say it involved fire, a dishtowel, a toothpick, and the living room rug.

Manfred raised his eyebrow.

"Oh just c'mon." Asa replied jerkily.

Then Emma pulled out a gun and shot him. NOT!

"Okay fine, just don't get your thong in a knot." Miranda muttered, shuffling forwards.

"See ya," Kacy waved.

The group watched them go.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Dayna stated grimly.

The girls followed them through the big doors, into the Hall, down some corridors, and then Miranda realized they were in the West Wing. She remembered coming here when they were enrolling her. She shuddered. Not fond memories.

As she walked Kacy started to get a growing feeling of foreboding. Her gut was telling her, you see Kacy and her gut were very close. She and her gut often talked to each other, sometimes they would stay up late talking about life and the mysteries of the universe and whatnot, but anyways. Her gut was telling her that something and was going to happen.

"Oh stop being such a worry-wart." She told her gut.

"_Worry-wart am I? Well one of us has got to show some common sense and self preservation!" _

"Self preservation? That's a mighty big word there! What's self preservation mean?"

"_Kacy, I mean this in the most loving way that a gut could ever possibly say, but you are an idiot." _

"Hey! Them there be fighting words!"

"_The truth hurts." _

"If you're going to be mean I'm not talking to you anymore." Kacy said.

Finally they stopped outside an old black door that looked as though it could give way at any moment. I t was severely scratched and the paint was chipping away.

Manfred knocked.

"Enter," a wheezy voice croaked.

Miranda and Kacy exchanged a look before Manfred opened the door and pushed them in.

As the door closed behind them Miranda and Kacy took in the room. It had a roaring fireplace even though it wasn't very cold out yet. It was hard to tell what color the room was with the little light coming from the fire, though it looked as though it might be a dark red. There was a man in a wheelchair placed in front of the fire and two winged armchairs.

"Come and sit, my dears."

The two slowly and cautiously shuffled forward towards the chairs. When they finally sat down they looked upon the man in the wheelchair.

He looked to be the oldest man either of them had ever seen. His faced resembled a skull so much that if he hadn't been talking and moving just a few seconds ago, Kacy would have sworn he was a rotting corpse.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No thank you."

"No thanks, sir"

"Okay then. So how has your first weeks here been treating you?"

Kacy was alittle suspicious. Why was this old man asking them this stuff? Surely it was more than just pleasant curiosity.

Clearly Miranda was thinking along the same lines by her expression, then she hid it before saying, "Fine, sir. Thank you."

Kacy decided to respond as well. "Pretty good."

"Well I expect you both are wondering who I am and why I asked for you, now aren't you? Well I am Mr. Bloor. I am Manfred's great- great- great grandson, I expect you know my wonderful grandson now don't you?" He gave a little cackle. The sound gave Kacy the jibblies. "I am also called Ezekiel. You can call me Mr. Ezekiel if you would like."

Kacy and Miranda nodded.

"I have called you here to talk. Actually to ask something of you. As we all know you both are endowed, you are descendants of the Red King. You both know who he is right?"

They nodded.

"Well you two have special, wonderful, gifts which is why we brought you here. For you to learn to nurture and strengthen your powers, to learn to use them, profit from them if you will."

Kacy thought she might know where this was going and she didn't like it; not at all.

"With these gifts however comes responsibility. A responsibility to use your gift wisely. That's why I want you to join forces with me. Help me to control the other children of the Red King, the ones I can not reach out to. You know the ones of which I speak. Together all of us could do marvelous things, we could control the school, we could control the weather, we could control people, get them to do our bidding, the entire city would be at our disposal because who would dare disobey us? But that is if you help us."

"And we should help you why?" Miranda said. Kacy could see her fighting to control herself and her endowment. Things tended to break if Miranda got to worked up as Kacy learned when she had placed Miranda's book on top of the doorframe just out of reach.

Mr. Ezekiel took a little gasping breath as it appeared he too was trying not to get worked up.

"You have been fortunate enough to be blessed with an amazing power. And as such you are also blessed with the responsibility to use your gift when called upon to help better life for the school, the city, all of us."

"And what if we don't agree to help you?"

"You know what? I believe this is an important decision to make. One that perhaps requires alittle thinking time. I suggest you two go and talk about this among yourselves. Decide what you think is wise. But keep this in mind, we have ways to make you see the light if you so do as to choose unwisely. By asking you here I am merely being polite, I will have you by my side one way or another."

Kacy had to bite her lip to keep from saying something that would have surely gotten her into trouble. Beside her Miranda's cheeks were turning a bright red and Kacy was sure it wasn't from the heat.

"Yes, sir."

"As long as we are clear on that you two may go."

"Yes, sir."

They were about to the door when,

"Oh and girls,"

They turned.

"I would prefer if we kept this little chat between us three. For now anyways."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as there was a marginal distance between them and the room Miranda burst out.

"Do you believe that crap!"

"So what should we do?"

"We should tell him to…" And then Miranda said something very unpleasant accompanied by a rather rude hand gesture, which had a person of authority seen she would have been heading straight for detention for the rest of the semester.

"We can't say that!"

"And why the hell not!"

"We can't. I'm not sure what we should say but violence is not the answer." Kacy said this though she also thought that violence could solve some of life's problems.

"Well you might not know what _you're_ going to say but I know that I'm not helping the mad man one bit. Let him do his worse, I'm ready."

And with that she walked down the stairs into the crowd swarming through the hall to the coatrooms and their next classes.

Kacy soon joined the throng thinking about her rather difficult predicament.

Rg: We know we don't deserve them but we would like some reviews.

Hs: Don't tell us we don't update enough, we already know.

Rg: Also if you check my profile you will find a picture of Miranda, Kacy, and the rest of the gang. Drawn by yours truly.

Hs: And not drawn b y me, just making that clear.


	4. Chapter 4

Well sorry to say me and HS are taking this down. Yep, that's right. We're taking it down like that iceberg took down the Titanic.

GOOD NEWS THOUGH! We WILL be putting it back up! YAY! We are taking it down and then fixing it up and putting it back on here. WITH CHAPTER FOUR! Oh the horrors! And if you are lucky, Chapter Five will follow at least a week after.

So if you love us you will follow this story to it's new put up and if you don't well…you're a loser.

Signed,

Kacy and Maranda XP


End file.
